It is customary in the manufacture of spring assemblies to discharge each completed spring assembly from the spring assembly machine onto a platform or apron where it is either removed manually by the operator or his assistant or is permitted to be pushed off onto the floor by the next assembly as the latter is discharged. This is an exceedingly inefficient way of handling the assemblies requiring either that someone be constantly in attendance on the machines to remove the assembly from the platform and stack them on a dolly or that someone be assigned to periodically gather up assemblies allowed to fall to the floor and stack them upon a dolly. The manual handling and stacking of these assemblies is time consuming, arduous and potentially hazardous. The apparatus of this invention is designed to be used in conjunction with a spring assembly machine and particularly at the discharge side thereof for receiving the assemblies as they are discharged and automatically stacking them on a dolly and when a predetermined number have been deposited on the dolly removing the dolly so that it may be wheeled away to a place for storage.